


Lady-Like

by LouStyles91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Girl Direction, M/M, OT5 Fluff (One Direction), OT5 Smut (One Direction), Panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouStyles91/pseuds/LouStyles91
Summary: During their OTRA tour, the five members of One Direction wake up as women. Harry decides to make the best of their situation, and the rest of them thank him for it.I'm bad at summaries...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Pretty

He doesn't feel fundamentally different, but like the rest of the band, Harry looks very different. Somehow, all five of the One Direction boys woke up as women this morning. Harry managed to keep a cool head, but that's not to say he wasn't concerned. He looked a lot like Gemma now (not like he didn't before) but still pretty tall and curly-headed. His lips got bigger, his eyelashes darker, and his hair was down to his mid-back. However, he was still recognizably Harry. The rest of the boys looked like themselves, too, just a little more feminine. 

Liam's light hair fell in frizzy natural curls down her shoulders. She had the biggest boobs out of all of them. When Niall pointed that out, she crossed her arms over her chest and blushed furiously. Liam was pretty tall, too, but more filled out compared to Harry's lanky frame. Niall was still very petite and blond. Her white vest was thin and barely covered her chest, but she hardly cared, just as bubbly and carefree as before. Like Harry, Niall didn't act nearly as worried as the other three instead seemed to be rather excited. Zayn was, of course, just as gorgeous, if not more so, as a girl. Her rich brown eyes were framed by her long black lashes, and her dark hair fell gracefully down her back. Zayn stood brooding in baggy joggers and one of Liam's t-shirts in their hotel room next to Louis. Louis' hair was still pretty short, and she was unsurprisingly the curviest. She had an almost perfect hourglass figure that made even the baggy band tee she was wearing look sexy. 

Harry couldn't stop looking at all of them. It wasn't uncommon that boys went to each other for their sexual needs on the road. Still, it was never anything exclusive or romantic. Harry didn't care about how this had happened, making the best of it was more appealing. 

"We have to go shopping," Harry blurted, interrupting Louis and Liam's argument. They were probably the most disturbed at having woken up without their dicks, having been at each other's throats all morning. Liam insisted on them needed a plan while Louis wanted to wait it out and avoid anyone, if possible, find out about their new bodies.

"Of course, that's where your mind goes to first." Niall rolls his eyes, but there wasn't any real agitation behind his words

"We'll need new clothes anyway, and since we have no idea how long this will last or how it even happened, clothes seems like a good place to start," Harry shrugs. Zayn nodded like he agreed, which was nice because the rest were looking at him exasperatedly.

"Plus, we'd be able to walk around town without being recognized," Zayn added.

"Alright, but we should still tell Paul or at least Lou," Liam said with her hands on her hips. Louis squinted but accepted. Liam called their tour manager up to their suite as the others got dressed. 

Paul was first confused when a female Liam opened the door, checking the room number on the door again. It turned to shock as he looked into the room to see the rest of the "boys." "Long story short, we all woke up like this and don't know why," Liam started, inviting the Irishman into the room.

"Wow," he chuckled after a while. "Who did you boys piss off?" Liam blushed, 

"Paul! What do we do?"

"Your next concert isn't for a few days, so if you're not back to normal, we'll have a serious conversation with management," Paul says, giving them all sorry looks. "I'll make a few calls. God, I hope they believe me." If Louis got his way, he wouldn't tell anyone this happened, only he also knows that to be absurd. Not that he'll admit that out loud.

"Guys, my shoes don't fit anymore," Harry pouted, taking a few steps to show them and then immediately falling over. Niall almost pisses himself with laughter.

They decide on just going to the local strip mall, and all go off on their own for the most part, focusing on getting jeans, t-shirts, and sweaters. When they all meet up again, Harry's bought them all stuff too. He's easily got at least 20 bags for ten different stores, and they haven't even gotten to underwear and shoes yet. 

"What'cha got there, babes?" Zayn chuckles, reaching for one of Harry's bags. Harry smacks his hand away and looks at all of them.

"Its a surprise," Harry smiles. Louis knows that smile and shakes his head fondly. They decide to go to Victoria Secret after lunch and find out their bra sizes. Liam ends up being a 36D, Harry and Zayn are both 34B, while Niall and Louis are both C cups. Picking out the right bras and underwear ends up being more complicated and intimidating than they anticipated. Harry insists on sharing a changing room with someone because he's still very intent on seeing them all naked. He didn't say that, but that's how the rest of them interpreted it. Zayn hesitantly agreed, her cheeks already hot. Changing with Zayn ended up being both a blessing and a curse. Most of the stuff Zayn had picked out was black and lacey, which made Harry's knees go weak at the sight of her. Zayn notices but decides not to acknowledge it, smirking to herself.

They finish before the rest of the girls and Zayn takes their stuff up to the register. Harry knocks on Liam's dressing room with a Cheshire grin on his face. "Liam, let me see."

Liam groans but reluctantly opens the door, pulling Harry inside. Harry outright moans at the sight of Liam in just her bra and panties.

"Wow," Harry smiles. "I really hope you're getting those." Liam was wearing a dark purple lace thong that hugged her hips perfectly and made her ass look edible.

"No, no, I was trying them on for fun. It's a little much for me, isn't it?" Liam asked, motioning for Harry to turn around so she could change out of them again. Harry pouted but obeyed.

"Oh come on, Liam. You look so good in those; treat yourself. Or me."

"Cheeky," Liam snorted. When she was dressed, she took everything she tried to leave the thong, out to the register.  
Harry made sure to grab it before following her out. 

Shoes didn't take as long as all the girls rushing Harry. For the most part, they all got a pair of trainers in their size and would order more shoes online if the time came. They took a taxi back to the hotel and laid out everything they'd bought. 

"I got all of you a couple things I knew you wouldn't have the balls to pick out," Harry said, placing five more bags up onto the bed. 

"None of us have any balls at the minute, Haz." Louis retorted, earning a glare in return.

"Will you please just try it on," Harry pleads, looking at all of them hopefully. Liam can't help but smile at Harry's petulant expression.

"Fine, let's see what you got." The others seem to also agree with humouring Harry but make it clear that this doesn't mean they'll be keeping anything. The first thing she pulls out is for Niall; its a flowery pastel sundress with a strappy back. Just as the Irish girl feared.

"It matches your skin tone. You'll look good in pastel colours, promise," Harry says, handing Niall the dress. She stares at it blankly before sighing and taking it into the ensuite.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Harry pulls out a pair of white wedges and throws them into the bathroom after Niall before the door shuts.

"OW!"

"Put those on too, please." Harry orders with a natural smile on her face. Niall opens the door a few minutes later and slowly steps out. Her heels weren't very tall but still proved difficult as Niall stumbles.

"See! You look beautiful." Harry cheered. Niall rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her laugh from bubbling up.

"You're way too into this," Niall teased, swatting Harry's hands away. The youngest shrugged in response, walking back over to her bags and pulling more clothes out. She threw two more dresses Niall's way then pulled out a black and white plaid mini skirt and a white crop top for Zayn.

"You want me to wear a mini-skirt," Zayn said, raising an eyebrow. Harry smiled pleadingly, giving the older girl puppy dog eyes. 

"Come' on, mate, I'm wearing a dress." Niall chuffed, pinching Zayn on the bum. 

"Hey!" Zayn yelped. "Harry, you don't think this is going to last, do you?" Harry smile faltered before she looked off over Zayn's shoulder and shrugged. 

"None of us knows, and if it does, I want to be prepared. It's not like I don't want to be back to my usual self, but I could like being a girl." Harry said carefully. Louis loved the person Harry had grown into and how open-minded with himself he was. He still remembers the days' Harry would work himself to tears if he missed a note during a show. 

"Hazza, why don't you just show us the clothes you've bought us and well try them on for you later instead of this one at a time crap," Louis says, wrapping an arm around the taller girls waist. Harry sighs exasperatedly through a smile and opens up the rest of the bags, throwing different outfits in the girl's directions. 

"Fine, but I want to see each of those outfits on you at some point," Harry says, taking off her pants and jumping onto one of the hotel beds. She's only got a rolling stones tee and lacy pale blue panties on now, and they're all looking over her in awe. The youngest is lying on her back when Niall throws off her clothes, giggling and climbing on top of Harry. 

Harry runs her hands up Niall sides softly, when the latter leans down to connect their lips.


	2. Play

"I'm so glad you convinced us to buy the pretty underwear because you look edible." Niall bites gently at Harry's inner thigh as he spoke. The latter squirms and whimpers under the Irish-girl's hold. Both forgetting for a moment that the other three band members are still in the room and blatantly staring at them. Harry gets off on it, but it makes Niall want to bust out laughing. 

Harry pulls Niall back up her body to keep kissing her and running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Ignoring the others until they either leave or join them. 

Louis laughs wholeheartedly, making Liam jump and Zayn look at him strangely. Still, Louis ignores them and throws off her shirt, climbing into bed with the younger boys. 

Harry gasps, "Oh my god!" pushing herself up onto her elbows. 

"What?! What?!" 

"I've never been wet before," Harry ponders, tilting his head. Zayn snorts at the same time Niall squeals and pulls down Harry's underwear. Louis starts sucking love bites down Harry's neck and collarbone, for once not worrying about someone possibly seeing the marks later. 

Harry moans, bringing one hand down to fist at Niall's hair as the Irish-girl eats her out. Louis pulls both Harry's hand above her head, pinning them there. Zayn pushes Liam back onto the other bed and straddles her waist. 

"You don't have other plans do you?" Zayn smirked, kissing down Liam's neck before sitting up with her hands on the latter's shoulders.

"Well, I did kinda wanna go site-seeing," Liam mumbled but broke out into a smile when Zayn pinched her side punishingly. "I'm kidding."

"Good because I'm very curious to see what you've been hiding under here," Zayn purrs, lifting the younger girl's shift. Liam runs her hands up the older girl's side feeling Zayn's new curves under her fingertips. She moves her hands up to cup Zayn's face and pull her into a kiss, pushing up her shirt as well. They twist around each other, getting as close as possible and Liam pressing her knee up between Zayn's thighs.

Louis sneaks a hand up the curly-haired girl's shirt and pinches at her nipples teasingly. Harry gasps, throwing her head back as she reaches her climax. Niall continues to eat Harry out through her orgasm, lowering her own fingers to rub against her clit. Zayn is second to come, grinding down into Liam and biting hard at her mouth. Liam's fingers come up to play with Zayn's nipples making the darker-skinned girl whimper at the over sensitivity. 

Louis is obviously whispering obscene things into Harry's ear as she comes down from her high. Harry slides down the bed till she's between Lou's legs. Louis pulls Niall over till the blonde is straddling her waist, drawing her into a kiss. Louis' fingers trail up Niall's inner thigh, grazing them over her wet panties. 

Zayn is slowing easing two fingers into Liam as they both kiss feverishly on their knees. Liam moans into the other girl's mouth, moving down to nip at her neck and collar bone. Zayn bits her lip trying to focus on her fingers, but glances over at the other three and growls at the scene. Louis has one hand in the Irish-girl's underwear and the other twisted in Harry's hair riding out her own pleasure. It's not long before Niall is cumming and Louis soon follows. The blonde goes boneless on top of Louis before Harry can finally sit up, her eyes glazed over. She crawls up lethargically to curl up on Louis side.

Zayn man handles Liam onto her back, bringing her mouth down to Liam's hole alongside her fingers.

"Dear God, Zayn!" Liam cries as she arches off the bed, finally reaching her climax. Zayn whips her mouth and grins at the younger girl. When Liam can feel her legs again, they get up and move to the other bed, falling asleep wrapped around each other. 

"I think we just have to embrace it," Niall shrugged taking another bite of his omelette. "What else can we do?" Liam had been secretly hoping that they'd wake up the next morning and be back to normal. That evidently did not end up being the case. Now all five of them were sat around their hotel room eating room service, thinking about how they were going to perform a concert in Osaka tomorrow.

"We're gonna have to tell our families too," Zayn says. Realizing that Niall and Zayn were right, Liam took the last bit of his Salmon before pulling out his phone to call Paul. They were gonna have to brief most of their crew, management and eventually their fans. Liam didn't know how they were gonna do that when all five of them still don't know how this happened in the first place.

"My mum might be upset to have lost her only son," Zayn jokes. 

"Wow, I can't even say that with new twins now," Louis laughs. They all simultaneously hesitate to click onto their parent's contact, playing over what their exact words should be. 

" I feel like we need to take a picture as proof to send them," Harry snickers. His tone implies that he's joking, but Louis can tell he wants one of them to either to agree or laugh with him. 

They take the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long for me to update. More is coming soon! (hopefully!)


End file.
